oresukifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4
The fourth episode of Oresuki anime adaptation. Synopsis Lunchtime in the library, Pansy has baked madeleines for Joro. Joro puts down his phone as Pansy offers one to him. Joro tells her he has been coming to the library every lunchtime, and Pansy thanks him for indulging her. Joro says that he wants her to indulge him now. Pansy stands up and raises her skirt before planting her foot onto her chair and offering Joro to lick it. Joro refuses, insisting that he prefers boobs Pansy acts disappointed at his lust. Joro complains that Pansy's disguise is ugly, but Pansy tells him she has her reasons for the disguise. She says that there is a demon after her and she must disguise herself to hide from the demon. Joro breaks the fourth wall, saying that episode 4 is too early to start an another-world battle arc. Pansy returns to the topic, saying that she is dissatisfied by Joro's reason for coming to the library. (roll intro) Pansy tells him the library is not a hideout. She tells him even though the rumors about him have been cleared up, there are still some people affected by the recent events, and that she knows he has only been coming to the library to avoid them. Pansy asks him how long he intends to delay reconciliation. Joro tries to deflect the question, but Pansy sees through him and learns that he does want to reconcile but can't find an opportunity. Pansy tells him all he has to do to make an opportunity is talk to them. Joro reasons that they probably don't want to reconcile but Pansy shuts down his argument. Joro prepares to leave, but Pansy stops him. He tells her he hates her, and Pansy says she loves his honesty. She tells him that as long as he is honest with his reconciliation they will understand. She says that it it good to have lots of friends, because otherwise it gets lonely. Joro asks if she speaks from experience, which she indirectly confirms. Joro suggests that she should put in some effort and make friends of her own. Joro eats a madeleine before leaving. Pansy asks if it was good and Joro says yes. At the classroom, Joro prepares to reconcile. Cosmos watches him from around the corner. As he enters, he is approached by Asunaro. Joro's voiceover introduces her and explains her nickname. he also mentions that she is she is the ace reporter of the Newspaper Club and has a 'scary' information network. Asunaro says she is taking a survey for the Hundred Flower Festival. Joro expresses his lack of enthusiasm for the festival, and Asunaro reminds him that there is one event that everyone cares about, which is the Kabuten dance. Asunaro enthusiastically explains the legend behind the Kabuten dance to no one in particular before asking Joro, since the boy is chosen in a drawing but the girls are nominated, which girls he thinks will be chosen. Joro teases her and says he thinks she will be chosen, which embarrasses her and she accidentally speaks in her Tsugaru dialect. Asunaro asks for a serious answer, and Joro considers it before noticing Himawari struggling with her studies. Joro suggests maybe a person struggling to study. Asunaro looks over and sees Sun also struggling with his studies. Asunaro teases him back by pretending to think he is gay. Himawari expresses her trouble with studying and says it would be good if someone helped her before noticing Joro. Joro is about to offer to help her but Asunaro gets to her first. Joro approaches her anyway and tried to offer to help when Himawari runs away screaming. Joro chases Himawari as she runs down the stairs. She trips on the way down and Joro catches up to her. Himawari tries to run away again but Joro grabs her arm. She says that she has caused him a lot of trouble and being together will just lead to more trouble. Joro tells her he doesn't think of her as trouble, but she doesn't believe him. They start shouting at each other, each expressing their desire to reconcile. They settle down and properly reconcile, Himawari falls over from relief, and they hug. Cosmos watches them as Joro offers to help Himawari study, and also asks her for her help. On the roof, Sun meets Joro after receiving a letter of challenge in his locker. Sun leers and Joro is about to leave, but Himawari stops him. Sun asks what the challenge is, and Joro says it's studying. He says if Sun passes the midterm test then he wins, and if he fails then Joro wins. Himawari interjects, reading off a script, that they should all study together. Sun realizes what is happening and turns to leave. Himawari stops Sun from leaving. Sun says he can't accept the challenge. Joro is also about to concede when he remembers Pansy's advice for him to be honest, and he shouts that he wants to be friends with Sun again. He keeps going, speaking like Himawari, who joins in. Sun is taken aback and asks if they have any pride. joro says he doesn't care about pride before he and Himawari get tired and puffed out. Sun sighs and accepts the reconciliation, shaking hands with Joro and apologizing to both of them. Cosmos cries around the corner as the three say they are 'all' back together again. Joro goes to the library and happily greets Pansy. He proudly tells her he successfully reconciled with Sun and Himawari. Joro tells her he has something to ask her. He asks her what she thinks of Himawari and Sun, but Pansy can see through his ulterior motive of getting her to help them study. She agrees to help, but in return he has to take her somewhere nice. Pansy points out that there is room in the library for one more to join in, and Joro says that was everyone. Cosmos peeks into the library radiating a powerful aura. Pansy says 'she' is coming. Asunaro approaches Joro in the hallway and proudly tells him that she has gotten several answers for her Kabuten survey. Asunaro asks Joro what he's doing, and he says he is going to meet Sun and Himawari in the library to study. Joro suddenly feels a chilling aura and remarks that 'she' is here. He sees Cosmos around the corner and realizes he forgot to reconcile with her. Cosmos runs away and Joro chases her. Joro finds her crying at the bottom of the stairs. She explains that she had been waiting to reconcile with him, even having made plans in her notebook and practiced in private. She concludes that Joro doesn't care about her, but Joro denies it, claiming he was saving the best for last. After imitating Cosmos's fantasy of his reconciliation, Cosmos accepts his apology. Back at the library, Pansy welcomes Himawari, Cosmos and Sun, congratulating Joro for reconciling with all of them. Sun apologizes to Pansy and she forgives him. Joro says that his original plan was for himself and Pansy to tutor Himawari and Sun, but since Cosmos is here, she agrees to tutor all four of them. This seems like a good idea at first, but Cosmos reveals that her study regimen is extremely intense. Himawari is dying at the thought of Cosmos's math study regimen, so Pansy offers to teach her Modern Japanese instead. That evening, the five of them walk home together. Himawari and Cosmos thank Pansy for helping them study, and also for the cookies. Sun indirectly tells Joro that he is has gotten over Pansy's rejection. Joro smiles at how they are all getting along, and Pansy teases him. Joro's Hyde persona comes out as his ingaination runs wild, revealing his new plan to get a harem ending with all three of the girls. Meanwhile, in the Newspaper Club room, Asunaro is printing out a copy of her new article which accuses Joro of three-timing. She smiles slyly. Characters in Order of Appearance * Sumireko Sanshokuin * Amatsuyu Kisaragi * Aoi Hinata (mentioned) * Taiyo Oga (mentioned) * Sakura Akino (mentioned) * Sakura Akino * Hina Hanetachi * Aoi Hinata * Taiyo Oga Navigation Category:Episodes